Network such as the Internet has known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years due to the significant advancement of technology. Network access has become a part of our daily life. For example, if a company or an individual has access to the Internet, information from millions of sources can be retrieved. Moreover, wireless Internet access is gaining popularity due to the booming of the Internet. Accordingly, wireless network devices can communicate via radio waves rather than through cables. In detail, a user can operate a wireless communication device to transmit or receive radio waves to access the Internet for retrieving information therefrom while moving in a limited range. Such wireless communication devices are called WAPBs. A WAPB is typically mounted on a wall or a flat supporting surface. In operation, a computer can have access to the Internet in a limited geographical area by communicating via radio waves. As an end, the convenience of wireless network access is obtained.
Typically, a WAPB is mounted on a wall by performing a technique as detailed below. The WAPB is enclosed in a case of rectangular body. The case is comprised of two parts in which one part is adapted to close onto the other by pivoting about a hinge interconnected both parts. An internal space is thus formed when the case is closed. At least one hole is formed at one end such that cable can be extended from the WAPB to the external for transferring data thereto or receiving data therefrom without causing interference. A plurality of lugs are formed at a periphery of the case such that the case can be secured onto a wall by hanging the lugs thereon.
A number of drawbacks are found in view of the above. These drawbacks comprise:    (1) complicated design, uneasy maintenance, bulky, and difficult of being carried and storage;    (2) difficult of being machining due to special design (i.e., special machine or molding may be involved); and    (3) excessive material, too much labor, and complicated technology involved, resulting in an increase of the manufacturing cost.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.